Warm Me Up
by LovelessHime
Summary: Itsuki gets a little sick and is feeling very cold. On top of that he also feels that Shino’s feelings for him have faded but is too afraid to mention anything. Shino has a strategy and is determined to follow through and ends up keeping Itsuki warm. Itsu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eerie Queerie or the characters in any way.**

**Accidental Fun**

**One- Shot**

**Warm Me Up**

**Summary**: Itsuki gets a little sick and is feeling very cold. On top of that he also feels that Shino's feelings for him have faded but is too afraid to mention anything. Shino has a strategy and is determined to follow through and ends up keeping Itsuki warm. Itsuki/Shino. Yaoi/Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, which is boy/boy love. You've been warned so don't complain later...

'Cold...So cold...'

Itsuki had been keeping his cold to himself as best as he could. He hated being sick and hated when other people tended to him. At the moment he couldn't help but shiver. He was freezing and it wasn't that cold outside. His vision was starting to go bad, everything was blurry and he was starting to see double. He stopped for a minute to regain his vision but ended up blacking out and falling onto the ground.

"Itsuki!" Shino shouted and immediately dropped to his side.

He knew he shouldn't have ignored the signs of his fever. After watching him for so long he knew Itsuki hated relying on others. Out of respect he was going to leave it assuming he would take care of the fever himself but obviously he hadn't. They were only so far from their destination too...Not seeing any other options he picked him up to drag him out of the cold.

-----------------------------

'Warmth.'

There was warmth all around Itsuki when he finally came too. He opened his eyes to see Shino beside him, asleep. He was still a little weirded out when it came to Shino but he was starting to get used to it. They had been traveling together for a couple of months now. Itsuki turned to his side and noticed something odd. He was touching bare skin...against his own bare skin.

He lifted up the blanket and noticed that not only was he naked but so was Shino! "What the hell?" He shouted and quickly covered himself up.

Shino woke up and sat up quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong? We're both naked! Under the same sheet!" Itsuki shouted.

"You had a fever and you were freezing. Body warmth is the fastest way to get you warm again." Shino explained and put a hand on Itsuki's forehead. "Your fever is gone but you should rest more."

Itsuki couldn't do anything with Shino naked under the covers with him, but that gaze. He had the same eyes his mother had, the look he thought he'd never see after his mother died. When he looked in Shino's eyes he forgot everything. Without even realizing it he started moving closer to Shino. He finally realized when he felt a breath of hot air on his face.

He covered his mouth with his right hand and turned away with a blush mumbling an apology. He just realized he almost kissed Shino. It had only been a couple of months since Shino told him he loved him. Although he was accustomed to having Shino around he still wasn't used to anything physical with him.

Not that Shino had even tried. He usually just hovered around Itsuki. Wait...was he sad that Shino hadn't tried to kiss him. He shook his head of the thought. He couldn't be...could he? Maybe Shino didn't love him anymore now that they were together and not just Shino watching from afar. He really was sad that Shino hadn't tried anything...Of course he wasn't going to say it aloud.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Shino asked.

"No, I'm fine." Itsuki said still not looking at him.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Shino asked.

"It's nothing. I'm going back to sleep. Why don't you put some clothes on?" Itsuki said and laid down pulling the covers over his head to cover his embarrassment over his realization.

Shino pulled the covers off of his face. "There's something wrong! I've watched you long enough to know!" Shino said.

"I don't think you love me anymore!" Itsuki sat up and shouted. He gasped at his own words and once again laid down pulling the covers open. "Forget what I said! I didn't mean it!"

"That's what's bothering you?" Shino asked. "You think I don't love you anymore?"

"I said forget it!" Itsuki shouted.

"Why would you think that?" Shino tried pulling the blanket off of his head again.

"It's nothing! I didn't mean to say it!" Itsuki shouted again, holding the blanket over his head.

"That's ridiculous! I would never stop loving you!" Shino finally managed to get the blanket off of his head. He leaned down, gently grabbing his face and kissed him. He missed those lips.

Itsuki felt like a great weight was lifted off of him just because their lips touched. Shino pulled back and looked at him with those eyes. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

Itsuki turned his head away. "You haven't kissed me or tried to hold my hand since the night you told me you loved me..." He said in a soft voice.

Shino smiled. His plan had worked, just like when he didn't talk when they were at Mikuni's shrine. He thought that if he kept his distance Itsuki would definitely say or do something that showed a hint of his feelings. It was risky once again but it worked. Now to put the rest of his plan in action, he leaned down and began to kiss his neck.

Itsuki gasped when he felt the warm lips on his neck. As much as he enjoyed it he was not submissive. He grabbed Shino's arms and flipped him over, straddling his waist. Even though he wasn't used to this he wasn't going to be the 'woman' in the relationship. He leaned down and kissed Shino on the lips, licking his lips. Shino obeyed and let Itsuki inside his mouth.

They both fought for dominance with their tongues but Shino finally backed down. They broke for air and Itsuki moved downwards, giving him open-mouthed kisses on his neck, slowly moving down towards his chest. Shino wanted things to move a little quicker. For months he'd waited for this to happen and it was getting harder each second to hold back. Without any hesitation he reached his hand down and grabbed his growing erection.

Itsuki froze and groaned loudly. As Shino quickened his movements, Itsuki felt his arms giving out. He was panting now and becoming really hot. Shino reversed their positions and kissed him. "Let me do it." He whispered and began kissing his chest.

He kissed Itsuki's nipple and then licked it. He gave the other nipple the same treatment before moving down and licking his belly button. He kissed the inside of each thigh before finally reaching his now full erection. Itsuki's body began to shake with the pleasure as Shino dipped his head and took him inside his mouth, making Itsuki moan loudly as he gripped the sheets around him.

Itsuki's hips gently began to move, matching Shino's movements. He'd never felt this incredible in his life! If they were to continue it would only get better. Sure he wasn't used to this but he knew how to do things. Being around Mikuni made him learn a lot of stuff he didn't think would come in handy...until now that is...

"Shi...no." He moaned. He felt the tension in his body building up and could no longer hold it. "Shino stop-" But that was all he managed to get out before he came. His body convulsed and he panted heavily.

As soon as he returned to reality, he lifted his head in time to see Shino lick his lips. He sat up quickly knocking Shino to the floor and kissed him roughly while straddling his hips. Since Shino seemed to enjoy this so much he wasn't going to hold back. For over a month now he felt that any feelings Shino had for him were gone, but now...now he knew for sure and he could finally act on his own feelings.

Shino moaned loudly when Itsuki's hand slid down his waist, past his erection and in between his legs. He felt a finger slowly enter him and his heart beat with excitement. He began to pant heavily and lifted his legs to wrap around Itsuki's waist. He grunted and froze when another finger entered him.

"Are you alright?" Itsuki asked, obviously doing his best to keep in control.

"I'm fine, just a little anxious." Shino said. "I've waited for this moment for months."

"Let's speed things up a bit." Itsuki said and leaned down towards his ear. "I'm not going to hold back anymore. Now that I'm sure."

Shino's response was cut off when he felt Itsuki's member enter him, rather quickly. It was pretty painful considering they had nothing to smooth the entering. As soon as he was all the way in the pain started to subside. He rocked his hips experimentally and received a loud moan from Itsuki. He took it as a sign and began to slowly rock back and forth, being as gentle with his thrusts as he could.

They both moaned as their hips met. Their bodies both slick with sweat. Itsuki had his hands on both sides of Shino's chest to hold himself up and to get some good leverage. Things were gradually starting to speed up and Shino was feeling a little disappointed that Itsuki wasn't as aggressive as he thought he'd be, but he figured he was doing it out of respect.

Shino leaned up to kiss him. "You don't have to hold back." He whispered with a smile on his lips.

Itsuki looked down at his glazed over eyes and knew he didn't have to worry about hurting him. "Alright." He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He stopped his movements and pulled out of Shino.

Confused Shino sat up and was going to ask what was wrong but didn't get the chance. Itsuki had flipped him over, raised his hips and slammed into him from behind. They both moaned loudly. Shino raised himself up onto his forearms for better comfort. Now the feeling was twice as good as before. Itsuki was reaching places that he couldn't before.

His hand strayed over to Shino's member and stroked him so that his movements matched the same as their thrusting. Both of them were starting to feel that moment of heaven where everything was alright...better than that...

Itsuki was overwhelmed. He was surrounded by warmth and with every thrust he got even warmer. The tight flesh wrapped around his member and the moans of his lover were almost too much. Both of their bodies were trembling with each moment they were connected.

Shino couldn't help the moans and whimpers coming out of his mouth. Itsuki was hitting a place inside of him that made him want to come each time he brushed passed it. His body was shaking and it was harder to hold himself up. The world around him was starting to blur and he could only feel the pleasure around him.

No longer could Shino hold back. He finally moaned out Itsuki's name and exploded in Itsuki's hand. He fell onto the pillow while riding out the rest of his orgasm. Itsuki on the other hand had just fallen over the edge of that wonderful cliff and into a wave of bliss. He released, filling Itsuki before falling off to the side of him.

Both of them were worn out and in need of rest. Shino grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them before turning closer to Itsuki. He looked at Shino and lazily smiled. "I feel much warmer." He said.

"I'll always be here to warm you up." Shino smiled and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is for **_Luna_**. Hope you like it!

I wasn't totally sure about their characters considering Shino didn't talk much while they were in the manga. To me this is how they would be. Shino of course would've been willing to do anything Itsuki said and Itsuki being the dominant one. Hope you agree with me or if you don't at least respect my view of their relationship. Thanks for reading!


End file.
